


The Artifact

by ExoticBuns



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also spoilers I guess for the end of the game, I honestly just love their team dynamic, the forest - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: After being lost on an island infested with mutant cannibals, this group of friends learned to work together to survive. Upon finding a strange lab facility, however, they stumble onto someone they had all but given up hope on finding.Detective Roger Davis' son, Timmy.





	The Artifact

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this I honestly just love their team dynamic and it's just for fun. I swear I'm working on more important things.

"Well, that doesn't look ominous." Michael commented sarcastically as the group stepped inside the lab. A large pyramid-esque object stood in the center, emanating an off-putting aura that all the friends noticed. The lab itself was just as messy and chaotic as every other room they had been in, though Jeremy and Lindsay still curiously rifled through the discarded papers in hopes of finding something of importance. It was Detective Roger Davis, or Ryan as the group often called him, that first approached what was presumably the artifact that the scientists had recalled in their reports.

His friends watched as he pried open the doors of the terrifyingly foreign object, all hesitant and unsure what to expect. This island had shown them horrors that they could hardly imagine on the worst of days before with their cushy jobs and supportive social network. They had learned to be wary, and so they stood with hands on their weapons, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Another thing they had learned; they knew how to protect themselves.

Their guards were lowered only when Ryan broke into sobs upon opening the artifact and finding his lost son, the boy they had sworn to find and had since forgotten. Their friend, whom they had promised to protect on this island of nightmares, very carefully removed his son from the hazardous spikes that impaled him.

"I'm so sorry, Detective." Jeremy offered his condolences as Ryan walked past with the boy in his arms. Even he, who had been the first to truly accept their precarious position among the island, knew that sympathies would never undo this heartbreak. The detective gently placed his passed son onto a nearby bed, cradling his head and fighting off an urge to fall to his knees. He was strong now. He would continue to be strong, for his son and for his wife who still waited for his return. "That device. Can't it bring people back to life?" Jeremy spoke up with a hopeful inflection. Jack added a comment about the situation's similarity to Pet Semetary, though the others ignored him. He had only been attempting to lighten the mood, as misguided as it might have been. Michael's grip tensed on the chainsaw he held with him. He had insisted on bringing it with him, and it had served him well against the mutants that roamed the abandoned halls.

"Hook him up, detective." He said after a moment of thoughtful deliberation. Ryan thoughtfully looked over the device before grabbing one of the hoses and hesitantly placing one onto Timmy's arm. The screen above changed, indicating that it was aware that it was being used. Suddenly hopeful, Ryan continued placing hoses, only for his dreams to be crushed as the screen demanded another sample.

"We need a sacrifice." Ryan told them darkly, his gaze lifting to the strange artifact. Michael stepped forward, filled with a sudden determination.

"Then let's go find Megan." His statement was met with a few questioning glances from the rest of the group. "That girl they were testing on. She's got to be around here somewhere, right?"

And with this assumption the group continued further into the facility. Ryan was clearly anxious as they moved forward, even lacking in his usual fighting ability as they encountered yet more mutants. It wasn't long before they reached a set of doors that led to a sterile seeming hall, stairs leading upwards into a noticeably larger room. Lindsay and Jeremy were the first to enter, though they both visibly hesitated upon reaching the next doorway up the stairs.

"I've played enough video games to know a boss fight when I see one." Jeremy commented with an anxious glance to Lindsay. She murmured in agreement, but Ryan was blind to their hesitations. He rushed inside the spacious room, taking no care to notice the grand walkway with glass floors on either side displaying the vast cavern beneath them. They had seen enough caves to last a lifetime.

They hurried forward together as a unit, Michael preemptively starting his chainsaw. He knew to expect trouble, as did the others. On the platform at the end of the walkway sat a small child, clearly emaciated and covered in blood. Jeremy boldly approached, hesitantly stepping towards her and feeling a cold chill in his blood when she turned to look at him with cold, dead eyes, her mouth smeared with blood.

"Hi, Megan...?" He attempted to approach her as he would any child. The others stood nearby, again holding their hands on their weapons ready to attack. Lindsay held her machete, Michael his chainsaw, and Ryan himself held his spear in preparation for an attack. Distrust had been ingrained into their minds. They could only trust each other. Megan pointed behind Jeremy and Lindsay looked to see what had caught her attention, yet found nothing. The young girl then began to grab at her throat, choking and struggling until a mass began to exit her mouth. Everyone stepped back in fear and Jeremy fell to the ground in shock.

She erupted into a violent, full bodied seizure and a hand-like mass of flesh protruded from her mouth before shooting to the sky, flexing before landing firmly back on the floor between Jeremy's legs. "Get it away!" He screamed in terror. "Get it away from me!" He hurried back and his friends immediately began attacking the creature with everything they had, though its tough armor proved a challenge. It roared and stood up on four arms, swiping at the group. Michael attempted to rush it with his chainsaw, but was knocked away. He grabbed at his fleshy armor, horrified to see it quickly falling from his limbs.

"I missed!" Ryan cursed as his spear flew over Jeremy's head, the latter of the two men promptly pulling out his bow. Arrows flew from all directions as the group quickly realized that close range weaponry would prove ineffective.

"She's coming back to me now!" Lindsay cried out as the monster stormed her. She dodged out of its way and loosed many arrows, most of them missing. She retreated behind her husband, Michael, who was a better shot than her anyways. Jack cried out that the monster was bloody and likely to fall soon, but the battle was still proving a challenge for the group. Most had lost more than half their armor, Jeremy being unlucky enough to lose all of it. He was even knocked down at one point, though a friend came to his aid quickly enough that he was not extremely vulnerable.

Finally the monster fell, the repulsive limbs breaking off and leaving the pale and emaciated child on the floor, dead. A cheer was shared amongst the group before Michael hurried to the girl's side and picked her up. He shared a look with Ryan and the two nodded, both silently agreeing that this was for the best. The group then hurried back to the artifact, to the detective's son. If this wouldn't work, then they had to find another, possibly more questionable, method of bringing back Timmy.

They had come too far to leave things like this.


End file.
